What Is Love?
by Ayesha Shaikh
Summary: While playing together, five-year-olds May and Drew stumble upon a question: "What is love?" A drabble for Contestshipping Day. HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY! One-shot. Enjoy!


**Hello everyone! Happy Contestshipping Day to all of you! Here is another one-shot, hope you enjoyed the previous one. It was sad, but this is a happy one.**

**Arshiya: Yay!**

**Arfa: Woo hoo!**

**May: *still fainted***

**Drew: *still blushing hopelessly***

**Me: Heh heh! On with the story!**

**What Is Love?**

It was the time of spring, the freshest season of the year. As expected, there were cherry blossoms to be found everywhere, on the trees and spread out on the ground, covering it like a pink bed sheet. The atmosphere was pleasant too. The breeze was blowing lightly, softly kissing all it went through. Everything was perfect. Amidst of all were our beloved little five-year-olds May and Drew, in May's backyard. Apparently, they were doing something.

"Hey Dew, what will we play next? This game is soooo boring!" said an exasperated little May. **(A/N: Note that May pronounces his name as 'do')**

"My name is _Drew_ and not _Dew_! Drew with an _'R'_! Don't you spoil my awesome name!" said an arrogant little Drew.

"Whatever! Let's play something else!" May said, pulling a long face.

"How about we play something royal?" Drew suggested, putting his fingers on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Something… royal?" May asked, tilting her head in a cute way.

"I'll show you," Drew said. "Just wait for a minute." Drew got up and went inside May's house.

He came out a few moments later, with a stool in his hand and wearing a big cape.

"What's that?" May inquired

"We'll play a game about a prince. I'm the great prince Drew," Drew said, smirking arrogantly.

"Then I'm princess May!" May exclaimed happily.

"You cannot be a princess!" Drew said.

"Why not?" May asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No! You'll be… hmm… I know! My maid!" Drew said, smiling proudly, as if he had come up with the greatest idea of a century.

"No! I will not be your maid! I want to be a princess! A beautiful princess!" May wailed indignantly.

"A princess is someone who is loved by the prince! And anyways, you owe me a favor because I promised to give you those strawberry toffees!" Drew said.

May thought about it and pouted. "Hmph! Fine! Only for today!"

Drew smirked triumphantly. "Now that's a good girl! That's fine with me!"

They started playing their game. "I'm the great Drew! Bow before me, commoners! Muahaahaha!" Drew said just like an arrogant prince, to May and boxes that were substituted for courtiers. **(A/N: -_-')**

"Oh great Dew! What can I do for you?" May said reluctantly, going down on her hands.

"Hmm…" Drew mused. "I want my shoulders to be massaged," Drew said closing his eyes and stretching his neck. "They are so stiff! Maid May! At work!"

"Hey!" May exclaimed angrily, totally snapping out of her role. "I'm not going to do that!"

"Strawberry toffees~ " Drew sang nonchalantly, closing his eyes and swaying lightly.

"Hmph! Just wait till I lay my hands on those toffees!" May muttered angrily.

"What was that?" Drew asked, opening one eye.

"Nothing!" May said, waving her hands and rushing to Drew. "I'm in your service, O great prince Dew!" May forced a smile that looked really… creepy.

And just like that, they played for an hour or so, with Drew giving May a hundred orders and May rushing around helplessly, giving Drew death glares. They were both exhausted now and wnt inside the house to feed their hungry tummies.

"Hey Dew," May spoke up. "What is love?"

"Love?" Drew asked.

"You said that a prince and a princess love each other. So what is love?" May asked, plopping herself on her chair.

"I don't know," Drew said, shrugging. "But princes and princesses love each other in all stories. I don't know what is love."

"Hmm… let's ask my Mom! I'm sure she'll know the answer!" May suggested happily.

Caroline had gone out for some work, leaving some snacks for the kids to eat when they were hungry. So May took the packets of chips from the counter and began searching for scissors to cut them.

"I can't find the scissors, Dew!" may exclaimed helplessly. "Without them, we won't be able to eat these yummy wafers! I'm soooo hungry!" May whined, completely irritated at the thought of spending her snack time without something to eat.

"You're always hungry," Drew said simply.

"I'm not! You're always mean!" May said pouting. "Now… Hey! I know! We can cut it through with the knife!"

"But isn't a knife dangerous?" Drew asked.

"Not for me! Now, wait a minute! The knife should be…" May began searching. "Here it is!" may exclaimed, holding it up. She started trying to pierce the packet. While doing so, she applied a great amount of force with her puny little fingers, which resulted in the knife going through the packet, but it made a small little cut on May's index finger. Blood oozed out from the wound.

"Aaaahh! I'm hurt, Dew! This hurts! Waahh!" May wailed, shedding tears while holding up her fingers.

"I told you to be careful, May," Drew said, worried. "Now wait. Let me search for a bandage.

Drew opened shelves, searching desperately for the bandages. Running to the hall, he took a stool, climbed onto it and began searching in what looked like the best place for storing medicines and first-aid. Rummaging through the shelf, he caught sight of a bandage, took it, and rushed to where May was crying.

"Here!" Drew said, applying the bandage on May's wounded finger. "It will be alright now. Don't cry," Drew consoled May and gently patted her head and rubbed her back soothingly, in a motherly and really comforting way.

May sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her small palms. "Dew?"

"Hm?"

"I'm still hungry," May complained. As if on cue, her stomach made a rumbling sound.

Drew sweatdropped. Some things never changed. He looked on the floor and saw the packet of wafers lying open over there. So he took it.

"Here," Drew said with a wafer in his hand. "Open your mouth."

May opened her mouth saying 'Aaaa', and Drew put the wafer in her mouth. During that, May accidently bit Drew's finger.

"Ah!" Drew exclaimed, rubbing his finger. "Hey! Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry, Dew," May said giggling.

"Eat on your own now. I don't want any more injuries on my fingers," Drew huffed.

"Please?" May asked, making puppy-dog eyes and sniffing, clasping her hands together _very _dramatically.

"Hn," was all Drew said and began to feed her again reluctantly.

May giggled. It was fun watching (In our case) Drew feed her like that as May was used to eating everything from her Mom's hand.

"Thank you, _Mommy_ Dew," May said laughing cutely.

Drew blushed. "Huh! It's not going to happen every time, so don't go on cloud nine." Drew smirked. "I know how much you're enjoying being _fed_ by the great Drew."

Now it was May's turn to blush. "Huh! My finger is hurt and I can't eat on my own," May said, sticking out her tongue. "Now give me some water, Dew. I'm really thirsty."

"Like I'm going to do that!" Drew retorted.

May made the puppy-face yet again. Drew gritted his teeth in annoyance. Suddenly, he brightened.

"Strawberry to~-

"That's not going to work," May deadpanned with a straight face. "Prince Dew and Maid May, remember?"

Drew shut his mouth. He huffed and stomped over to the counter, took a glass of water and poured it slowly into May's mouth.

May giggled and hugged Drew. "You're the best, _Mommy_ Dew!"

Drew smiled. "Now Mommy Dew's duty is over. Go to sleep, little May."

"Like I'm going to do that!" May huffed, saying the same dialogue as Drew. She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheek angrily.

Just then, Caroline arrived with a few bags in her hands. "Welcome back, kids! Did you enjoy?" She asked, setting down her bags.

"Mommy!" May exclaimed. She ran towards her mother at full speed and wrapped her little arms around Caroline's waist.

"Hey there, sweetie," Caroline said giving May a warm smile and petting her head affectionately. "Did you have fun with Drew?"

"I did! But Dew is a meanie. He made himself Prince Dew and me, Maid May! I wanted to be a princess!" May grumbled, pouting and puffing her cheeks.

"Aunt Caroline!" Drew said, rushing over to her in almost the same manner as May.

"Hey there, Drew," Caroline said, petting his head too. "By the smiles on both of your faces, I assume you had a pretty good time."

"We did!" May exclaimed happily. "And Mommy, Dew is sooo nice!" Drew blushed knowing what May was referring to. "He took care of me, just like you Mommy!"

"That's so nice of him!" Caroline said, looking at the little blushing green-haired kid. "I hope you didn't trouble him too much, dear!"

"No Mommy! Look!" May pointed to her injured finger. "I cut myself with the knife, so Dew took care of me. He also fed me those wafers and gave me water too! Isn't he really nice?" May said smiling and looking at Drew.

"He is! He is! So I assume you are not hungry now?" Caroline asked.

"No! Mommy, can I ask you something?" May asked.

"What is it, dear?"

"Do you know what love is?" May asked, remembering her question from before.

"Love?"

"Hm!" May nodded.

"Well, love is…" Caroline began thinking of how to explain a term like love to her little daughter.

"Hey May!" Drew said. "You said you had bought that puzzle game! I want to see it!"

"Oh! I wanted to show it to you, but I forgot!" May exclaimed. "Come on, let's go and play!" Saying so, they rushed to May's room to play the puzzle.

Caroline sighed. _Kids, they never get tired of playing._

And so, the rest of the day was spent by solving puzzles, playing tag, running all over the house and finally eating a scrumptious dinner. By now, they didn't have an ounce of energy left in their bodies.

Caroline went in May's room to tell them that it was almost sleeping time. She expected them to be either fighting or playing some game. Instead, the sight before her was the cutest she had ever seen.

Huddled in a corner of the room were May and Drew, both of them sleeping soundly with too cute and too innocent looks on their face, with a hint of a smile. Drew had his arm around May from back, while May cuddled to Drew, her arm around him from the front. Her head was laid on Drew's chest and Drew's head lay on top of May's. They looked like two little lovebirds.

Caroline heart melted at the mere sight of them. She smiled. "When you take care of each other during hard times. When you help out each other during difficult times. When you look out for each other during dangerous times. When you bicker with each other during petty matters. When you are in denial. And when you always, knowingly or unknowingly, promise to be at each other's side forever… This is love."

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

**So, how is it? The previous one, My Life With You, was really sad, so I thought that a fun-filled one would be better…**

**Also, CHAPTER 9 of BISLY will be up in a few days, maybe a week… I've got exams coming up, so I really need to study…**

**Okay, me as well the lovebirds here *points at May and Drew who are busy staring into each other's eyes and blushing* will love it if you review! It will encourage me to write even better stories! So, just push the review button below and DROP A REVIEW! :D**

**Until next time… Ja matta! Oyasumi! **


End file.
